Glucagon-like peptide-1 (GLP-1) is ‘important hormone and a fragment of the human proglucagon molecule. GLP-1 is rapidly metabolized by a peptidase (dipeptidylpeptidase IV or DPP-IV). A fragment of GLP-1, glucagon-like peptide-1 (7-36) amide (glucagon-like insulinotropic peptide, or GLIP) is a gastrointestinal peptide that potentiates the release of insulin in physiologic concentrations (Gutniak M., et al., N Engl J Med. 1992 May 14; 326(20):1316-22). GLP-1 and GLP-1(7-36)amide are incretins. Incretins are gastrointestinal hormones that cause an increase in the amount of insulin released from beta cells after eating.
Food intake, as well as stimulation of the sympathetic nervous system, stimulates secretion of GLP-1 in the small intestine of mammals. Further, GLP-1 stimulates the production and secretion of insulin, the release of somatostatin, glucose utilization by increasing insulin sensitivity, and, in animal studies, also stimulates beta-cell function and proliferation.
GLP-1(7-36)amide and GLP-1(7-37) normalize fasting hyperglycemia in Type 2 diabetic patients (Nauck, M. A., et al., Diabet. Med. 15(11):937-45(1998)).
Exendin-4 is an incretin mimetic (i.e., it mimics physiological effects of incretins) purified from Heloderma suspectum venom (Eng, J., et al., J. Biol. Chem. 267:7402-05 (1992)) and shows structural relationship to the incretin hormone GLP-1(7-36)amide. Exendin-4 and truncated exendin-(9-39)amide specifically interact with the GLP-1 receptor on insulinoma-derived cells and on lung membranes (Goke R, et al., J Biol. Chem. 268:19650-55 (1993)). Exendin-4 has approximately 53% homology to human GLP-1 (Pohl, M., et al., J Biol. Chem. 273:9778-84 (1998)). Unlike GLP-1, however, exendin-4 is resistant to degradation by DPP-IV. A glycine substitution confers resistance to degradation by DPP-IV (Young, A. A., et al., Diabetes 48(5):1026-34(1999)).